


I'm Not Saying That

by Tortellini



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Canon Disabled Character, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Deaf, Deaf Character, Developing Friendships, Disabled Character, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Lesbian Character, Male-Female Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-20 08:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16133075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Viren wants a serious conversation. Amaya isn't about to let that happen if she has anything to do with it. And Gren is a pure strawberry cinnamon roll who isn't going to swear, thank you very much.Oneshot/drabble





	I'm Not Saying That

Viren was exasperated. This wasn't working. None of it was working. He had to convince these people that he could be trusted (even if he wasn't, but shh).

"Amaya," he said. He was losing his patience. "Please, just listen to me."

General Amaya gave him a pissed off look. And for good reason too. 

[You're just mad that I get infinite pussy and you don't.] she signed, and then crossed her arms. 

Gren's eyes widened. He signed back to her:

[I'm not saying that!]

And maybe for good reason too. 


End file.
